


Flight Nerves

by Runime



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runime/pseuds/Runime
Summary: Hidaka gets nervous before a flight.





	Flight Nerves

It was a just a standard business trip, really. The quarterly check-up on one of their branches, Hokkaido to be exact. Hidaka wasn't really even expecting anything dangerous or difficult. He was just going to be Fushimi’s assistance as he assessed if the satellite office was performing up to their King’s standards. He wasn't nervous at all about the job. The trip to there, on the other hand…

_It’s going to be fine. Just fine._

“Hey.”

_It wasn’t that bad, really, just an hour and a half. Not that long._

“Tsk.”

_Really, what can go wrong in an hour and a half?_

“I’m leaving you."

_But Gotti said that the most dangerous part of a flight is when the plane takes off and when it lands. That’s when plane crashes happen! That means how long the middle part is doesn’t really matter!_

Suddenly, Hidaka felt a sharp jab to his stomach. “Ufgh!” He fell to his knees and looked up to see his superior's displeased face.

“It’s time to board,” Fushimi said through gritted teeth.

“So-sorry,” Hidaka stuttered back. Inside his head, he was screaming in despair. Not only was he about to break down because of a stupid flight, but he had made a fool of himself in front of Fushimi _._ The man was already walking towards the terminal. “Coming!” Hidaka raced after his back, desperately clutching his baggage.

They had business class tickets -  they were on government business after all - but Hidaka couldn’t enjoy the roomy seats and animeties that it provided him. All he could think about was how being this close to the front of the plane _meant that they would be first to go if they plane crashed into-into something like a mountain!_

 _I’m going to diiieee._ He thought, gripping the armrest tightly. The plane slowly started to move. _AAAAAAHHHHHH -_ “OUCH!” He yelped something pointy stabbed his cheek. Half hyperventilating, he turned his head to Fushimi holding up a pen in one hand and a cup on the other.

“Take it,” he commanded. Hidaka took the drink with shaking hands, mostly confused about what was happening right now. All of his anxiety was blocking some brain-functions, it seems. He kept staring at Fushimi, trembling slightly. “Drink it, idiot.”

“O-oh! Haha. Thank you, Fushimi-san.” Hidaka stared down at it for a moment. He took a timid sip. The drink was sweet and fruity. “Is this - _wine?”_ He asked incredulously. “Where did you even get this?” 

“One of the air hostesses came by, offering it.” Fushimi grumbled, not really looking at Hidaka. “You were too nervous to notice.”

Hidaka felt his cheeks light up on fire, and he quickly drank the rest of the liquid to hide it. _I’m so embarrassed. I can’t believe I did all of that in front of Fushimi-san._ His mind was sufficiently distracted. The alcohol was starting to take effect. His shoulders were beginning to loosen. At the same time, however, his stomach still felt like it was flipping around, but it was for a reason entirely unrelated to his earlier anxieties. “Thank you, Fushimi-san,” he said wholeheartedly.

Fushimi was silent for a moment. “Just remember, I have work for you as soon as we get out of this plane.” 

And Hidaka giggled, feeling warm all over. “Of course!” _I volunteered for this trip so I can help you out, after all!_


End file.
